


56. “Would you just hold still?”

by KittenKin



Series: Drabble Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKin/pseuds/KittenKin
Summary: A silly character study.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Drabble Prompt Fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605655
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	56. “Would you just hold still?”

“The topical analgesic you applied is proving about as effective as butter!” Sherlock snapped. His tone was as scathing as ever, but the effect was rather ruined by his less-than-dignified situation, draped over one arm the couch as he was, with his trousers hanging ‘round his knees and making their way further south with each wiggle.

“Yeah, well, if some short-sighted git with no respect for his flatmate’s possessions hadn’t snuck off with the last of my lidocaine, I might’ve been able to do something about that,” John snarked back. He snapped a pair of nitrile gloves on, biting down on the urge to make prostate exam jokes. It was har– _difficult_ , what with Sherlock’s bare bum jiggling some few inches away.

“Should’ve just dragged you to A&E,” John grumped as he opened a sterile stitching kit. There was an outraged gasp from the couch.

“What, and risk some ham-handed inebriate giving me a hideous scar?!”

“I wouldn’t let that happen to you!” John was actually offended.

“You let me get stabbed in the arse,” Sherlock grumbled to the Union Jack pillow.

“ _NO_ , I prevented you from getting _stabbed in the chest_ , and when I pushed you out of harm’s way - you’re _welcome_ , by the by - you fell on a broken whiskey bottle. There was an ambulance there within minutes, for God’s sake. Pretty sure _they_ had lidocaine, you sulky brat.”

“Oh John,” Sherlock drawled in a sarcastic monotone. “You know you’re the only one who gets to see and touch me like this.”

John took a deep breath and counted to three to keep from jabbing Sherlock in unnecessary places.

“I am going to spank you once these stitches are in,” he growled.

“Promises, promises.”


End file.
